


24 Hours Is All It Takes

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Richard Beckmann is a CEO who needs to clean up his image and Ingo Winter is the photographer whose going to help him do it.





	24 Hours Is All It Takes

“Are you fucking serious Kira?”

Kira rolled her eyes at her brother, which he didn’t see as he’d turned his back to her to look out his office window. His castle in the clouds as she liked to call it.

“Ringo you have to do this, the board is demanding you clean up your image.”

She got no response other than a deep sigh and him leaning against the glass, he was probably glaring out at the people below or debating jumping out the window all together. To be fair the way he’d been acting lately she would almost prefer the latter.

When Ringo, or as she called him in hearing of other employees, Richard, had publicly sold his company last year he’d become the youngest self made multi-millionaire in German history. With the money came fame, with fame came secrets out of the woodwork and her twin wasn’t squeaky clean.

“Look brother, I get it, you hate this side of things. I do too but with our new marketing strategy going into North America we need to appeal to a more sedate audience.”

He was still turned away from her and she knew from her lifetime of dealing with him the only thing to do was to leave him alone and let him work it out for himself, or at the very least he’d prepare himself to bear it. Nothing was more important to him than his company.

“Just look at the proposals. I think you should go with the one on top. There was one angle they suggested I think would be a happy medium between what we need and what you’re willing to do.”

With that she placed the the file folder on his desk and started to make her exit.

“Kira?”

She looked over her shoulder to see he was doing the same.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“I love you too brother mine.”

Then she grabbed her purse off her desk and headed out. Richard Beckmann’s Executive Assistant was officially off the clock for the day, now she was just simply his sister again. At least until 9am tomorrow morning.

*****  
Ringo kept starring out the window, annoyed about all the things outside of his control. His mind, his business, his success, these were the things a man should be judged on. He’d worked so hard, sacrificed so much but all anyone cared about was his face, who he was dating, who he was sleeping with. The media called him a playboy, which was ridiculous. His bisexuality wasn’t a secret but it just meant he supposedly broke the hearts of both sexes. He was nothing if not discreet. He didn’t do relationships. He didn’t do intimacy. He had friendships with like minded individuals who he met on occasion when the mood struck.

Unfortunately he’d made a mistake and picked wrong. Now that mistake was coming back to haunt him.

He’d met her at a club. They’d spent one night together, a few hours really, that was all. The sex had been a release and only an adequate one. He thought she knew the score. Then she started texting. He played it off. Then she called him at home, at work, how she got his unlisted numbers was still a mystery to him. She started sending him flowers, telling him she loved him. The woman didn’t even know him and she was clearly insane.

It finally ended with her being caught spray painting profanities all over his Lexus in the parkade of his penthouse and being charged with stalking.

He dropped the charges, she signed a NDA and he paid for her to go to mental health facility outside of the country. Most importantly he’d gotten the best security he could and made sure he and Kira were safe. But still the story leaked and all the press knew was some woman had been driven over the edge by his “love them and leave them ways”. Thankfully her identity had remained secret but that just allowed for more speculation about who she was. An actress? A model? An intern from his company?

He thought it was finally over until the board decided to finally push for the American market. They needed him as the face but they demanded an image rebrand, not of the company but of him.

He hated interviews. He didn’t want to talk about his personal life. He was a private person and he hated that shit, but he’d accepted that life was about sacrifice a long time ago.

He flipped open the file folder and started to read the magazine proposals, then he scanned the one earmarked by Kira.

God he hated when she was right.

*****  
Ingo “Easy” Winter was surprised when he got the call to set up the shoot for the weekend. He never thought his idea would get picked for the Beckmann profile.

His idea was simple, just Easy, his camera and being Mr Beckmann’s shadow on a normal weekend. See what his life was like outside the office or the paparazzi that stalked his every public move. Who was the private man, what did he do when no one was watching, what made him like everyone else?

The article they were planning was to be more business focused, to only touch slightly in his personal life. Easy’s photos would help him connect with the reader without giving to much of himself away. Still Easy was known for the raw style to his photos, leaning more towards using light instead of colour to convey his message.

When he’d gotten the call with all the information he was genuinely shocked, even more so when he found out he was going to be going with Mr Beckmann to his private home in the country. Seems he only lived in his penthouse during the week.

Easy couldn’t hold it against him. He loved city life but to be able to escape it on occasion would be heavenly.

He made good money as a photographer, his lifestyle much more comfortable and luxurious than he ever thought it would be when he started on this career path. Instead of being the starving artist he imagined he was respected, well paid and sought after. He got to pick his jobs and that was a gift.

But this was still new to him. He’d be staying in the guest house, he’d sign the NDA but in the end it would just be the two of them. Would they talk? Would it be awkward? It didn’t help that the man was sinfully attractive but thankfully way out of his league. Still Easy could look and he’d have to look more than his full through the lens.

****  
Ringo was thankful the interview was over with, it’s taken up his whole afternoon in his office and he’d have to make up the work this weekend. He’d been dreading it all week and he’d been so stressed this morning he’d snapped at Kira multiple times. She just gave him a sickly smile, which meant she’d get her revenge eventually, she always did.

He drove down to the cabin right after work and was told the photographer would be there as early as he wanted. He got up early to run so he’d told Kira no later than 7am. She’d rolled her eyes at him.

He just had to get through the itinerary of the day he planed, what he did every weekend he could get away. He’d get up, go for a run, make something to eat, work in peace and quiet and maybe end the evening with a drink staring into the fire or out at the water. For some reason his truly boring life was intriguing to people. Hopefully once they saw how boring he was they’d finally leave him alone.

Ringo had looked into the photographer, a thorough background check. He liked his work and he was surprised to see how successful Ingo Winter was in his early 30s. Then again Ringo had beat the odds in his late 20s. He had to respect it.

Not married, no children, lived in a loft style apartment just outside the posh area of the city. He was well liked with the people he worked with and had successful gallery showings.

The only thing Ringo didn’t have was a clear picture of the man. He was on social media but it was always of pictures he took, never of himself. He found one shot but his head was turned laughing at someone, a man, with his arm wrapped around him. It looked like an intimate shot and he had a nice profile. Maybe a little short then his normal type of man which would make this easier. He didn’t need someone else to think they were in love with him. He’d nip that it in the bud quick, that was if Mr Winter was even into men.

But he had the night to himself and it was only 9pm, maybe a drink by the fire before he had an early night. He was fucking tired.

Then the doorbell rang.

****

Easy was grateful for the detailed directions that he’d been give to the cabin. It was hard to find and pretty remote, thankfully he’d gotten an SUV for his rental.

When he pulled up he didn’t expect the place to look like, well a cabin. For some reason he expected some metal and glass monstrosity but it looked quaint. It was clearly new but fit in with the surroundings of thick trees and greenery.

Given that he was only spending one night and it was just him and his camera he didn’t require a lot of equipment.  
He wrangled his stuff and patted his hair, he wanted to make a good first impression.

He pressed the doorbell and waited. And waited. He was about to press it again when the door swung open and he was pretty sure his heart stopped and possibly his life flashed before his eyes.

He was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. The bone structure, no photo of him before had ever done it justice. Plus the fitted white shirt and loose sweatpants he was wearing make him look so approachable and downright sexy.

Easy realized they were both not saying anything and just looking at each other.  
They both seemed shocked by the moment, and he was glad that maybe he wasn’t the only one so affected. He went to reach his hand out to introduce himself but stilled when the mouth opened and finally spoke.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

*****  
He was beautiful. He’d never used that word to describe a man before but that’s exactly the word for him. It was those eyes. Ringo made eye contact to assert dominance but this time he looked and got lost. It was like floating, being weightless while at the same time his heart sped up and his stomach took flight.

“I’m sorry Mr Beckmann but your...”

“Ringo.”

“What?”

“My friends call me Ringo.”

Why had he said that? He didn’t have friends, only his sister called him that. He just knew he wanted this man to call him something intimate, something special.

It earned him a smile from that sweet face that lit up his eyes and made Ringo’s stomach flip. What the fuck was this?

“Well Ringo,” Ingo said, “my friends call me Easy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Then he stuck out his hand and Ringo grasped it. He felt the tingles travel up his arm and shiver down his back. He watched Easy take a deep breath before he removed his hand and kept talking.

“Your assistant called me this morning with the change of plans. I stay tonight so we have an early start tomorrow and I’m out of your hair by 7:00pm. You won’t even have to deal with me for 24 hours.”

Fucking Kira, seemed revenge was a dish served cold. She knew he hated being caught off guard and unprepared, and he was beyond unprepared for Easy.

“Yes of course, I’m sorry I forgot about the change. Come in.”

He stepped back holding the door open and breathed in Easy’s spicy scent as he passed.

******

Well the outside gave nothing away as to what you got when you stepped inside. It seemed the home went out and down. A large open space, big kitchen, a large sectional that faced a generous fireplace. The back wall was all windows facing a lake with a large back porch railed in glass. There was a spiral staircase to the right to head below and a hall that led somewhere to the left.

“You have an amazing place.”

“Thanks.”

Just then Easy heard the bing of a phone and watched Mr Beckman, Ringo, pull one out of his pocket.

Whatever he read he didn’t like, he grimaced and put the phone back in his pocket.

“So I’m sorry but my assistant and also my sister or else she’d be fired right now has just informed me she forgot to send over the guest house keys. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in the guest room across the hall, I’ll show you the way.”

Easy didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. It was just one night. In a bed. Across the hall. From Richard. Ringo.

It was a spacious room with a king size bed that looked like a cloud and if he was alone he would have run and jumped on it. It had an ensuite and a beautiful view, or it would when the sun came up.

He turned and Ringo was just looking at him, almost analyzing him. He wanted to squirm but he also wanted to run his finger over the slight frown line of his forehead. Maybe run them over that small frown, no doubt those lips were soft.

Easy coughed to clear his thoughts and it seemed to snap Ringo to attention as well.

“Why don’t you get settled and then come meet me by the fire for a drink. I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Easy smiled.

“That sounds good, we can talk it over.”

When he heard the door click he waited a few seconds before he launched himself on the bed. It did indeed feel like a cloud.

*****

Ringo took the reprieve to collect this thoughts and get his shit together. He felt off, unbalanced, not in control. He went to the bar section in the kitchen to pour two glasses of whiskey.

He took them to the couch and placed one on the coffee table. Did Easy even drink? Maybe he’d want something else?

He sunk down on the couch, leaned his elbows on his knees and stared into the fire. He was just feeling off because he wasn’t prepared for the photographer to show up tonight. He was attracted to him yes but more than any other man or woman he’d met before? No. He just needed to get this finished with and get on with his life, let things settle back to normal. He ran a hand through his hair and a sip of the alcohol, letting the burn clear his head even more.

He was lost in his own thoughts until he heard the click of the camera.

He turned to see Easy standing a few feet away, coming out of a crouch with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. The firelight is amazing.”

Ringo wanted him. He wanted to kiss that mouth. He wanted to gaze into those eyes and fall into the comfort of them. He wanted to unbutton that ridiculous red plaid shirt he was wearing, he wanted to feel his beard stubble on his cheek. He wanted with a fierceness that put him on edge. Still trying to keep himself in check he motioned for Easy to join him on the other side of the couch.

“I hope whiskey is okay.”

“Yeah no this is great.”

Easy put down his camera and took the glass before making himself right at home. He seemed like the kind of person so comfortable in his own skin that he could adapt to any situation. Ringo envied that. The only time he ever felt okay was when he was alone, then he could breathe. Yet even with Easy here and the torrent of longing that he brought with him Ringo still felt calm. He never felt calm.

It was silent for so long while Easy looked at his glass and Ringo got lost in the fire.

*****

Easy needed to break the silence but he was enjoying the rightness of this moment with a man he’d just barely met. It was surreal but it was also a job, a big job and he knew what was at stake for Ringo. Oddly he wanted it to go well for him.

“So I am sure this whole situation must feel so ridiculous to you huh?”

Ringo smiled at the fire and turned that smile at Easy, surprised again to find the camera back in his hands as he quickly took another shot.

“You could say that yes.”

Easy put the camera in his lap.

“Well I want to be unobtrusive as possible. You do what you do, try and pretend I’m not here.”

Pretend I’m not looking at you, enjoying every second of it.

“I literally don’t know how to do that.”

The way he said it, Easy had to remind himself it didn’t mean anything. It was because he knew someone was in the room, taking his picture, it didn’t mean because it was Easy. Not because he too felt whatever the hell Easy knew he was feeling at the moment.

“So let’s talk.”

He watched Ringo take another sip and just look at him and raise his eyebrows.

“What I mean is let’s just get to know each other. Maybe knowing each other will make it easier, it’ll feel less like a stranger and you’ll be more comfortable.”

Ringo didn’t say anything.

“Hey I signed the NDA. Your secrets are safe with me.”

Then Ringo let out the richest laugh and it made him warm all over. He didn’t need a photo of that moment, it would be impossible to forget it.

“Okay then, ask away.

****

The next thing Ringo knew it was a few hours later and he was sprawled on the couch laughing at the story Easy was telling him about the wardrobe malfunction at a runway show.

“No I’m serious, the top just fell completely down. She was basically naked and everyone thought it was a real look. The internet was wild about it the next day, “the future of fashion” they called it.”

Ringo didn’t think he’d ever spoken this long to anyone in his life. Just talked, just shared, just was. Easy didn’t want anything from him but to make him comfortable, or so it seemed, and that was a new experience for him.

It had been awkward at first but Easy just started chatting about his life. And the way he said things, you couldn’t help but be sucked in, to add to the conversation, to share a bit of yourself along with him.

It was clear that Easy was gay, he didn’t announce it but he’d mentioned “my ex-boyfriend” in one story, a subtle hint maybe, almost to gauge Ringo’s reaction. Ringo didn’t have one, or at least tried not to show the relieved sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Not that anything was going to happen, but he was allowed to be glad it could right?

They’d talked about university, movies they liked, music, it felt almost like a first date, or what Ringo imagined a first date to be like. He’d always hated this part of his couplings, the talking aspect, but he just wanted to soak up more of the man with the camera.

As they chatted sometimes Easy would pick up his camera and take a few shots. It was weird at first but after a while he didn’t even stop talking when he noticed him doing it. He actually got used to it. It was an extension of Easy and he didn’t want him to go anywhere.

Then Easy let out a yawn he tried to hide behind his hand and Ringo realized how late it was.

“Well I guess we should wind this up. I like to get my run in early.”

Easy stretched and chuckled.

“I still think you’re insane, running just to run? I mean nothing is chasing you.”

“And like I said, when something is chasing me I’ll be able to run because I run when nothing is chasing me.”

Easy huffed at his logic, which he’d done a couple times over the evening and Ringo found it adorable. And finding Easy adorable confused him.

“Yeah you’re right. I should probably start running or something. I’m not getting any younger.”

“You don’t need to change a thing.”

Ringo could not believe he said that out loud. Then Easy blushed and averted his eyes and Ringo wanted to sink into the couch and possibly die.

“Can I have that in writing Mr Beckmann, your opinion holds a lot of weight in this world.”

And just like that he was relaxed again, Easy doing what came so natural to him, magically putting Ringo at ease.

“Goodnight.”

And with that Ingo Winter headed down the hall and Ringo waited until he heard his door shut. Then he counted to a hundred before he followed him down the hall less he do something he’d regret.

*****

By the afternoon the next day Easy knew he was in trouble, serious heartbreaking trouble.

Not because of the photos. God no, the whole shoot had been exactly what he’d hoped it could be. They’d discussed in detail how today would go and it had been flawless. He’d left his room ready for the day to discover a cup of hot coffee on the countertop that he took to the porch and sipped on while he took shots of Ringo who was already running below on the beach.

And he tried to ignore the way his heart sighed when Ringo waved at him from below mid stride.

Then Ringo came in, disappeared into his room for a while and came out showered and fresh and Easy did everything he could not to notice the scent of his soap as it wafted across the room.

He made breakfast, he went to his office and worked. Easy was fascinated at the way he chewed on the end of the pen while he read from a file.

All the while he ignored Easy but acknowledged him at the same time. When he’d hear the camera click he’d give a soft smile. When he made breakfast of some sort of protein shake monstrosity he’d slid some toast Easy’s way with a quirk of his eyebrows. Sometimes when he shifted position at his desk he’d glance at Easy to make sure it was okay and seemed satisfied with the small nod he’d get as confirmation.

They were now on the back porch, Ringo with coffee in hand, his papers tucked away on the table beside him and Easy realized he had all he needed and at the same time not nearly enough.

But he wasn’t an idiot. He’d read about Ringo, and though the man in front of him didn’t seem like a playboy but at the same time Easy couldn’t imagine this man wanting a relationship of any kind. He had lone wolf written all over him.

Easy didn’t do one night stands, even though right now he desperately wanted to be someone who did.

“Well Mr Beckmann, I do believe we’re all done.”

*****

Ringo forced his face to stay impassive. All day he’d known this was coming and had steeled himself for it. He’d been aware of Easy the whole time. Where he was, the look on his face, how Easy was looking at him. It was frustrating and soothing at the same time.

On one hand he was glad it was over, the last 24 hours having been a shock to his system he still didn’t know how to deal with or what to do with, if anything. But the other part of him just wanted to ask Easy to stay. For how long or what reason he didn’t honestly know, at least not entirely.

He nodded at Easy, who left the porch, seemingly to get his stuff together and he gripped his coffee cup tighter.

He finally got up the courage to enter back into the house and he could hear Easy’s voice coming down the hall. He ventured down there to see Easy standing by his bags talking, to the bed?

“And I promise I will miss you most of all you cloud of comfort. No bed will ever have my heart like you do.”

“Are you saying goodbye to my bed?”

Easy jumped slightly and turned his blushed face towards Ringo, and then Ringo realized the double entendre that had come out of his mouth.

“It’s a glorious bed. It’s a magical bed. I will miss the bed.”

Ringo couldn’t help but smile at the man. And then they just locked eyes and Ringo felt the overwhelming pull that was Easy. He knew in that moment he’d regret it if he didn’t, so he had to, he refused to have regrets about anything.

He stepped forward, raising his hands to Easy’s face, rubbed his thumbs over the stubble that was all he’d thought about since he’d met the man and waited for a sign that he wasn’t the only one feeling this, whatever it was.

*****  
Easy’s heart was in his throat, his eyes closed as he soaked up the sensation of the hands he craved touching him. It was gentle and thrilling and real.

He finally opened his eyes and saw the question in them and he knew his eyes were giving Ringo the answer they both wanted.

They met each other halfway and it was soft and new and the most perfect kiss of Easy’s life. There was no rush to Ringo as he nipped at Easy’s lips, savouring them and soothing them, seeking something that Easy so desperately wanted to give him. He felt treasured and he wanted to drown in that feeling.

Then Ringo moved his hands to wrap around Easy’s waist and pulled him closer as his tongue took possession of his mouth.

It was like a someone poured gasoline on the embers they had been before. It became heated and sinful and Easy couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up Ringo’s chest, into his hair and clutching him as tightly as he could. He felt and heard Ringo moan as Easy took control of the kiss, matching the stroke of his tongue, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

They were breathing hard, wrapped up in each other, in a bubble from the rest of the world that both were scared to pop because reality had no place here, between them.

Then Easy reached for him again, claiming his lips and pulling him back towards the bed. Just once, in the magical bed, in the perfect bubble, a memory to keep him warm at night. Then he felt the weight of Ringo on top of him and let himself be carried away.

****

Ringo woke up as the sun was setting, filling the room with a pink and orange light. He was wrapped around Easy, his face buried in the back of his neck, their legs tangle and he felt the soft breath against his arm being used as a pillow.

It had all been something Ringo had never experienced before. Not just the cuddling but all of it.

He’d had a lot of sex with varied partners but never like this. Sex was a release, it was a game of take and take until you had what you needed. Then you got up, got dressed and moved on with your life.

With Easy it wasn’t about what you received but what you gave. He’d wanted to kiss every inch of the man so he had. There were frenzied moments and then moments of softness and joy and caring and worship. Pleasing Easy has been more sexually satisfying than anything he’d ever experienced.

They’d even laughed together during it when Ringo had found a ticklish spot on Easy’s stomach. Laughter and sex, it was a new and powerful thing, and Ringo was almost certain he’d experienced making love for the first time. He didn’t know it could be like this and it was mystifying. He wanted it again, with Easy.

He kissed the soft skin of the shoulder in front of him as he pulled away to head to the bathroom, pulling on his pants as he went.

When he came back out Easy was sitting on the bed, fully dressed looking out the window, a sad smile on his face. He was leaving. Why was he leaving? He felt anger and a bit of fear bubble up, and that made him even angrier.

“Well that was fun I guess.”

*****

Easy closed his eyes to the bitterness in Ringo’s voice.

“Don’t Ringo.”

“Don’t what Easy?”

God so much anger.

“I have laid here for an hour while you slept convincing myself that I had any right to be there. I didn’t know if you wanted me to be here when you woke up. And I want to act natural and cool like this is something I do on a regular basis, but it’s not and I can’t.”

Ringo just looked at him, he looked scared, ready to run but Easy has to say this, he’d never be able to sleep if he didn’t.

“The last 24 hours have been like nothing I have ever had with anyone ever. I don’t know if it was one sided, I don’t know if you’ve felt what I have. I just know that this, what I feel when I’m near you, it feels more right than I even feel I deserve.”

Ringo was just looking at him wide eyed but Easy kept going, needed to purge this out.

“So I stayed, willing to taint what we shared with your possible rejection because if we have a chance, a chance to be more than what we’ve been I have to grasp that. And if something more isn’t what you want, you can tell me that and I’ll walk away and it’ll be okay. I promise.”

But Ringo didn’t say anything, just looking at him and Easy couldn’t read his face and he felt like a fool so he reached for his bags and headed for the door.

“Okay Ringo, it’s okay.”

He made it halfway down the hallway and God he swore he wouldn’t cry until he got to the car but then he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he felt Ringo’s lips against his ear.

“I felt every single moment of it.”

******

Ringo felt Easy relax in his embrace and lean back slightly into him.

He’d been so shocked at Easy’s words he’d been stupefied. Everything had caught up with him, everything he’d felt and experienced in one day with this man had changed him. It was frightening and glorifying at the same time. He could see his future with Easy, a future he’d never thought he’d want until he saw it before him.

But then Easy was walking away and his heart was in his throat because God he did, he felt the same. And he didn’t care that he was a logical man, that he planned everything, that he’d never loved or been loved by anyone. He knew what this was, he’d just always assumed it wasn’t for him but somehow it’d found him anyway and Ringo was not foolish enough to let it go.

“Easy I have no idea what I’m doing, none. But God do I want to try and maybe, eventually I’ll get it right. If I can get it right with anyone it will be with you.”

Easy dropped his bags and turned in his arms and held on.

***

Eventually they would leave the bubble. Eventually the magazine would come out, the promotion would be a success. Eventually the cover photo, the first shot Easy ever took on that fateful day, would hang in a place of honour on the wall because as he told Ringo “That was the moment I fell in love with you.” Eventually Ringo would admit he fell as soon as he’d opened his front door and looked into Easy’s eyes.

Eventually they’d find their balance. Eventually they’d argue and fight but never go to bed angry. Eventually Ringo wouldn’t be able to sleep without Easy beside him. Eventually Easy would come to terms with his boyfriend being a millionaire. Eventually Kira would tease Ringo that he had her to thank for Easy and the Christmas bonus he’d given her that year would make her believe he agreed.

Eventually the world got bored of the handsome CEO and his long term relationship. Eventually no one followed as they went to dinner or a movie or camped outside Easy’s apartment trying to get a shot of them together.

Eventually they’d be driving out to the cabin one day, Ringo behind the wheel, his hand intertwined with Easy’s, thinking that his life shouldn’t be allowed to be this good. That is until Easy whispered “I want to marry you.” And then they were stopped in the middle of the deserted road kissing and laughing and crying and engaged.

Eventually was stretched out before them, they both knew it, they both felt it, but for right now they just held on tight.


End file.
